Old Habits Die Hard
by WalkerSmith
Summary: Set after 2010 movie. Nancy is living in Springwood Asylum where she visited by a familiar disfigured face. Rated M for dark themes and mentions of rape. ONE-SHOT. MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE.


**Just a one-shot. This based off the 2010 remake. This kind of scene was playing around in my head so I decided to write it down. I don't own any of these characters. (Duh)**

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." Nancy whispered to herself. Her bloodshot eyes were wide as she stared at the white ceiling of her room that was lit up by moonlight that flowed into the room from a large barred window. She struggled slightly at the straight jacket that was put on her. Her bare legs and feet were tied to her bed.

"Three, four, better lock your door." They never believed her. Her friends didn't just die, they were murdered, in their sleep. They called her delusional, paranoid and hysterical. Nancy wished they were right. It would be easier to solve the problem if that were the case.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix." She gazed at the cross that hung above her head on the wall, praying that the object would protect her if she failed to stay awake. The sound of blades scratching each other caused her to freeze her movements, her heart hammered in her chest as she filled with fear.

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late." She continued hurriedly, keeping her self occupied in hope that the sound was just her imagination. Those sounds have haunted Nancy since she first heard them weeks ago. He had made them by scraping two bladed fingers together in a scissor-like motion.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again." She finished as his guttural chuckle filled the room. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked down towards the foot of the bed, where he stood. Dirty brown hat, striped sweater and his burned face was scrunched up into a malicious grin, his burnt flesh stretched and cracked with the movement as blood and pus poured from his face.

"Hello...my little Nancy." His voice filled the room as he brought up his bladed glove hand in waving manner, the scissor noise erupted once again as he did so. "Been a long time." His grin left his face as walked around the bed to her right, expression turning almost sad as blades gently traced up her leg.

"How long has it been?" Freddy asked, taking on a thoughtful stance. "a week? two weeks?" He shrugged as his grin returned. "I guess time flies when your having fun." He laughed quietly but the room seemed to amplify the noise.

"Please..." Nancy sobbed, closing her eyes. Freddy leaned down to her face, his smile widened as she cried silently.

"What?" He asked, enjoying every second of her misery.

"Please...leave me..." she cried. Freddy stayed silent. "Leave me alone!" Nancy said desperately. She didn't want to die. She opened her eyes to see his face set into a scowl.

"Your already alone." He said cruelly. "No friends." Dean, Kris and Jessie. All dead. "No Boyfriend." He taunted with a smirk. Quentin flashed through her mind and she swore her heart stopped. Nancy turned to face him with fear in her eyes.

"What?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Freddy put his full body on the bed as he leaned over her, a evil glint in his eye as looked at her with sick fascination. His eyes never left hers when he spoke.

"Your boy-toy's gone." He said before smiling at her. "But I can do something about that." A horrible noise erupted from his mouth, a growling laugh that sent a chill down her spine.

"No...no..." Nancy shook her head as she began to sob harder.

"Yes, Yes." Freddy mocked her as he pretended to cry as well. He continued before abruptly stopping. "It's a shame that you are the last." He sneered. "It was just starting to get fun, killing all of you was the best fucking thing I've done." He mused before a cruel grin once again spread across his burnt flesh. "Well, the second best thing." He stated looking at her body.

"Please just kill me." Nancy begged. She was tired of it. She just wanted it to end.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I'm not done yet." Freddy spoke harshly. "Truth is...I don't know what happens to me when I'm done with you." He said looking into her eyes. "Do I 'cross over'? Do I just cease to exist? Will I end up stuck here in fucking dreamland!?" He yelled bringing his razors to her face.

"I don't know!" Nancy yelled in his face. Anger surged through her as she looked at his disfigured face. "Why don't you stop being such a fucking coward and just KILL ME!" She screamed.

Freddy stared at her silently for a few moments, contemplating on his next move.

"Fine." He said finally. Nancy was filled with relief but kept he face expressionless. "But..." Freddy spoke up as unreadable look went across his face. "If I'm going to die...I'm gonna have some fun first." He said with menacing smile.

Nancy was stunned in horror at his words. "What was the game you once wanted to play?" Freddy asked. "'Fuck you!' was it?" He grinned as he brought up his razor-ed hand to the top of the straight jacket. He slowly began to cut the fabric loose.

Nancy let out a loud scream as she shot up from her bed panting. She calmed her erratic heartbeat as she realized she was alone in her room at Springwood Asylum. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream." She repeated to herself as leaned back onto her bed, knowing that after that nightmare she was not going back to sleep tonight.

 **I may write another oneshot in the future but for now this is it. Hope it was good.**


End file.
